1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to robot control methods of controlling flexible modules having variable degrees of freedom (DOF) and/or variably constrained operating angles.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on flexible mechanisms in various fields including rescue robots to search for survivors in a disaster area, medical robots, such as an endoscope and an active catheter, and military robots is underway due to operation and shape characteristics of the flexible mechanisms.
Such a flexible mechanism may have many constraints in indefinite and unspecific working environments. Thereby, the DOF of the flexible mechanism is greatly changed and, thus, the flexible mechanism may not be effectively controlled or limited using a conventional robot control method.